warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crowtalon's Madness/Allegiances
ThunderClan Leader- Maplestar - Pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes Deputy- Dewleaf - Sleek solid grey she-cat with clear blue eyes Medicine Cat''- Sparrowflight - Light brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes and white underbelly and white tipped tail Warriors Shadespeck- Speckled dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes ''Apprentice, Cloverpaw Houndfang- Flame orange tabby tom with cold green eyes Breezewhisper- Snow white she-cat with one yellow and one blue eye Apprentice, Deathpaw '' Brindlepelt- Dark brown tabby she-cat with kind green eyes Ravenflight- Black tom with gleaming amber eyes Duskhawk- Black and white tom with yellow eyes Swiftbreeze- Orange and white tabby she-cat with green eyes ''Apprentice, Cedarpaw Snakeheart- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Addertail- Mottled brown tabby tom with hard amber eyes Blizzardwing - Gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes, former ShadowClan tom Darkwater - Extremely dark gray, glossy furred, beautiful she-cat with sky blue eyes Webwhisker - Dark brown tabby tom with long whiskers and yellow eyes Apprentices Cloverpaw- Solid brown she-cat with green eyes Deathpaw- Handsome black tom with blue eyes Cedarpaw- White and grey tabby tom with blue eyes Queens Sunpelt- Orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Houndfang's mate. Mother of Juniperkit and Kestrelkit. Thrushsong - Beautiful, long furred, dark gray she-cat with emerald green eyes, Webwhisker's mate. Mother of Crowkit. Elders Smokehawk- Battle scarred gray tom with amber eyes Clawedleg- Small dusky brown tabby she-cat with horribly clawed leg Hickorypaw- Grey tabby tom. Retired as apprentice, keeping name because of a horrible accident that blinded him ShadowClan Leader - Coldstar - Cruel, heavily scarred, brown-and-white tabby tom with cold amber eyes Deputy - Marshcloud - Broad shouldered solid brown tom with green eyes Medicine Cat- Robinsong - Sandy grey tom with white dash on chest and emerald green eyes Rainfur - Gray flecked tom with a lighter underbelly and dark sapphire blue eyes Warriors Lightstep- Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes Aspenfall- Beautiful brown tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes and a long tail Apprentice, Emberpaw Fernfrost- Gray mackerel tabby she-cat with glittering green eyes Apprentice, Spiderpaw Songfeather - Fluffy gray tom with clear blue eyes, pelt is tipped with white Owlwing - Speckled brown tabby tom with sandy yellow eyes Apprentices Emberpaw- Flame orange tom with green eyes Spiderpaw- Long legged brown tom with yellow eyes Queens Cherrycloud- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, Lightstep's mate. Mother to Deerkit and Buzzardkit Foxwhisker- Orange and white she-cat with yellow eyes, Marshcloud's mate. Mother to Furzekit and Patchkit Elders Mistbreeze- Old blueish gray she-cat with blue eyes Brokenpelt- Skinny brown tabby tom with a ragged, mangy pelt and hooded yellow eyes WindClan Leader- Ebonystar- Solid black tom with clear yellow eyes Deputy- Featherfall- Fluffy light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; pelt is tipped with white to give a cloudy apperance Medicine Cat- Heatherfrost- Lithe, sleek light brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes Warriors Tigerfang- Dark brown tabby tom with large fangs and gleaming yellow eyes Apprentice, Tawnypaw Lionfang- Sandy colored tabby tom with large fangs and gleaming yellow eyes Lichenface- Beautiful gray she-cat with lighter underbelly with green eyes Wolfstep- Handsome dark gray tom with untidy fur and yellow eyes Apprentice, Whiskerpaw Apprentices Tawnypaw- Tawny colored she-cat with green eyes Whiskerpaw- White tom with clear yellow eyes and very long whiskers Queens Beetlefur- Glossy pelted, black she-cat with hazel eyes, Tigerfang's mate. Mother of Leopardkit and Jaguarkit Dawnpelt- Creamy colored, pretty she-cat with green eyes, Lionfang's mate. Mother of Shadekit and Gorsekit Elders Hailstorm- Blueish gray tom with cold blue eyes and patchy fur Coalfur- Black she-cat with white dash on chest and mint green eyes RiverClan Leader- Willowstar- Sleek, long furred silver gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy- Mossleaf- Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat- Echoflight- Long furred, pretty silver gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Warriors Mousefang- Small dusky brown tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Duskpaw Larkwing- Long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Acornpaw Flintfang- Muscular, large, long furred gray tom with gleaming blue eyes Timberheart- Solid brown tom with green eyes Apprentices Duskpaw- Dark gray tom with even darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes that have an orange tinge to them Acornpaw- Long tailed, solid brown she-cat with amber eyes Queens Pebblefur- Black and white long haired she-cat with amber eyes, Flintfang's mate. Mother of Owlkit and Eaglekit Briarheart- Long furred solid brown she-cat with green eyes, Timberheart's mate. Mother of Hawkkit and Sparrowkit Elders Sandclaw- Orange tabby tom with unusually long curved claws and yellow eyes Raggedfur- Brown she-cat with hooded green eyes and rumpled, untidy fur Cats Outside The Clans Jackal - Battle-scarred, fierce siamese (cream with brown patch on face, brown eartips, tail tip and paws with blue eyes) kittypet tom. Leader of a huge gang of fierce kittypets who believe that the Clans have meddled in the Twolegplace for too long. Rose - Reddish brown kittypet she-cat with cold amber eyes; Jackal's mate Hawthorn - Prickly brown tabby kittypet she-cat; Rose's sister Fang - Smoky gray tabby tom kittypet with long fur Niami - Cream colored tabby kittypet she-cat with cold blue eyes Chase - Brown tom kittypet with black patches Tiramisu - Sister of Jackal, a malicious, heartless siamese (cream with black patch on face, black eartips, tail tip and paws with blue eyes) she-cat kittypet. Lightning - Bright flame ginger tabby tom kittypet with a lightning shaped stripe running down his back; amber eyes Luna - Snow white she-cat kittypet with beautiful blue eyes Anastasia - Speckled bengal (reddish brown with swirled marble stripes) she-cat kittypet with flaming yellowish orange eyes Andromeda - Pale gray she-cat kittypet with beautiful blue eyes; Luna's sister Blackberry - Bushy furred black tom kittypet with violet eyes Cleopatra - Sleek, thin golden tabby she-cat kittypet with yellow eyes Diablo - Extremely cruel, dark reddish brown tom kittypet with blazing amber eyes and several scars Edgar - Soft furred, black tom kittypet with one eye missing; blue eyes Fox - Russet colored she-cat kittypet with black legs, white underbelly and green eyes; Wolf's mate Wolf - Ragged furred dark gray tom kittypet with lighter underbelly and amber eyes Gingersnap - Ginger colored tom kittypet with yellow eyes Hana - Gray tabby she-cat kittypet with green eyes Jaden - Brother of Jared; a bulky brown tom with blue eyes Jared - Brother of Jaden; a slim brown tom with blue eyes Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Super Editions